Under a Desk
by kitcat5
Summary: Hermione is hiding under a desk and she makes an honest mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**Under a Desk**

My plan is perfect. I have thought everything through and there is absolutely no chance that something might go wrong. All I have to do now is wait.

There are butterflies in my stomach at the mere thought of what I am going to do.

Ron and I have been dating for a few months now and all we have done is kiss. But I think now we're ready to move past that to more..._interesting_ things. Ron is all up for it.

He has been really patient and gentle with me so I have decided to surprise him.

And that is exactly why I'm hiding under the table, wearing Harry's invisibility cloak.

We are all staying with the Weasleys for the winter holidays.

Harry, Ginny, the twins, Ron, Sirius, Lupin, _everyone_.

And they are having a short meeting in a couple of minutes. A meeting that Ron is going to remember for the rest of his life.

I grin, starting to get really impatient. Where are they?

I use the extra time to go through my plan in my head.

Borrow Harry's invisibility cloak. _Check._

Explain to Ron that he can expect a surprise from me. _Check_.

Order Ron to sit in the chair right next to the window. _Check_.

Call in sick and apologize for not attending the meeting. _Check_.

Hide under the table and wait. _Check_.

I know it's crazy and I never thought I'd actually be able to do this. What if I get caught?

_Calm down, Hermione_. You won't get caught. No one will be able to see you unless they actually lean down to look under the table. And even then, I'm under the invisibility cloak.

I take a deep breath.

It's so dark in here. I barely see anything. And my knees are starting to hurt. Where are they?

Finally I hear footsteps.

People are laughing and talking. I hold in my breath as I wait for them all to take a seat. Looking around, I realize I barely see their legs and shoes. It's too dark. Unfortunately there is nothing I can do about it.

Then I smile. The dark only makes everything more mysterious.

They are all seated now and I take a look at the legs in front of me.

Ron.

He's wearing those black pants that I bought him for his birthday. How sweet of him.

_Well, Hermione, this is it._

You can't back down now.

I'm so nervous that I barely hear what the rest of them are talking about.

"...the Ministry has contacted us about people disappearing..."

"...You-Know-Who is planning something..."

"...at Hogwarts..."

Taking a deep breath I slowly place my hands on his legs. He flinches. I wait a couple of moments and when he does nothing else I take that as a sign to continue.

I start rubbing his thighs, enjoying the warmth from them. Pushing his legs apart, I settle between them, blushing horribly at the realization of what I'm doing.

It's so wrong and naughty and at the same time it excites me to no end.

His thighs are hard, has he been working out? Playing Quidditch probably has a lot to do with it.

Finally my hands reach their goal. I have never touched him there before.

I rub him through his trousers and he stiffens, sitting up straight.

A smirk appears on my face and I continue, rubbing it and slightly tugging on it. He's breathing faster, I can see it.

I freeze when I hear my name.

"Where's Hermione?" Lupin asks.

"She's sick so she stayed in her room, probably asleep," Ginny answers.

I remain unmoving until they start talking about the Order again.

Gathering my courage, I try to unfasten his belt.

It's a nice belt, where did he get it?

When the belt is done, I concentrate on the zipper.

He tries to close his legs, but I don't allow it and quickly unzip his pants, sliding my hand into the opening.

Oh God.

He's...big.

Is this normal?

I don't really know what I'm doing.

Slowly, I pull him out of his boxers, taking a good look at it. Why does it have to be so dark down here? I can barely see it.

But I can see it's large. Ron has never told me he has a monster in his trousers.

What now?

I need to hurry up. What if the meeting ends soon?

Slowly and increasingly more confidently I move my hands up and down him, discovering him.

Hard and smooth. There are a few thick veins along his length and I study it with interest.

I wrap my hand around his hardening cock and realize with surprise that I can't get my fingertips to touch around him.

Did he just grunt?

He needs to be more careful otherwise we're going to get caught. I pinch the inside of his thighs to let him know to keep silent.

He grunts again as I begin to pump him, squeezing a bit harder. He sits straighter and opens his legs a bit more, obviously he likes what I'm doing. Is it possible he's getting even bigger? I could swear he's grown a few inches in my hands.

I think it's the time for the big finish.

How is it going to taste?

My knees hurt a lot by now, so I lean against his thighs, using them as support.

And then I open my mouth, slowly letting him slide in.

Not too bad.

He groans.

And his voice is really deep.

"Yes, Severus, do you have anything to add?" I hear Lupin ask.

Snape is here as well? No one told me that.

I push that thought away. Snape is the last person I want to be thinking about right now.

I try to use my tongue, I heard boys like that, but it's hard to stretch my mouth around him.

"No, Lupin, _ah_, do continue. I have absolutely nothing to add."

I freeze.

No.

No.

This isn't happening.

This can't be happening.

The voice.

Snape's voice.

It came from the person I'm...

Oh God.

Am I sucking off Professor Snape?

He's still in my mouth.

_Eww._

I quickly pull away, barely able to keep silent.

I can't believe what is happening.

I want to throw up.

Lupin starts to talk again and all I want to do is to get up from under the table and run away. Preferably, to other continent.

But I can't.

No one can know about...this.

I try to move away from his legs, but he shuts them around me, not letting me go.

What is he doing?

Suddenly he sneaks his hands down, putting them behind my head and pulling me back to him. I'm too shocked to fight him. He slides into my mouth again. One of his hands wraps itself in my hair and he starts a rhythm, penetrating my throat, slowly at first but increasing the tempo.

Minutes go by and I realize I...like what I'm doing, what _he's_ doing. Is it because it's forbidden? Because it's wrong?

I'm cheating on Ron, for god's sake!

But as he forces his length down my throat, I realize I don't care.

He's starting to move, slightly pumping his hips into my mouth. How is it possible no one notices that?

I can hear him draw in a breath and then he pushes into my mouth and stills, his one hand gripping mine so hard it actually hurts. Suddenly liquid fills my mouth and I try to move away but he does not let me and I'm forced to swallow, nearly choking. He finally releases me and I lean away from him, not believing what just happened.

He puts himself back into his trousers and I just sit there, too shocked to move.

"Unfortunately this meeting does not bring any news. I only wish to warn everyone to be extremely careful," Lupin finishes.

"Oh, I disagree," Snape speaks, "I believe this meeting has been very enlightening. I am pleased."

He's pleased?

Soon they all get up and I can hear them leaving the room. Even Snape.

I sit under the table for a few more minutes and then finally decide to come out.

I stand up, dropping Harry's cloak to the floor.

"Miss Granger."

I almost shriek, turning around and seeing him standing next to closed doors.

He seems surprised.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asks quietly.

I can't even look at him.

What have I done?

"I-I...It was a mistake," I force out.

"Yes, I believe it was," he sneers.

"B-But you're not wearing your normal robes and - „

"I wear my teaching robes when I'm at Hogwarts, Miss Granger."

"But you - „

"Do not blame me if you cannot recognize if a cock in front of you is your _boyfriend's_ or not."

I remain silent.

He continues, raising a brow, "But that will teach you not to hide under tables."

I tense up.

"I will see you on Monday," he says, then his eyes darken a bit, "You have something on your chin."

My hand moves up to touch it and there's something sticky.

I grimace and he only smirks, nodding his head, "Thank you."

And then he leaves. Just like that.

What have I done?

And why did he like it?

More importantly, why did I like it?

**Everyone can make an honest mistake, right? ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**On the Bed**

My plan is perfect. Nothing will go wrong.

It's eleven o'clock, everyone's asleep and Ron will have no problems meeting me here.

The Room of Requirement. It's the only place I could think of. No one will bother us here. It's nice and comfortable and private. Perfect for what we are about to do. We have been planning it for almost two months now. I have changed my mind a couple of times, but now I'm sure I want to do this. Ron has proven that he loves me, he's patient and understanding. Even after I refused to even touch him after that winter holiday three months ago. He doesn't know what happened. And I would rather die than tell him. I feel sick just thinking about it. How could everything go so wrong? How could I not notice it wasn't Ron?

I grimace, trying to push those images out of my mind.

I happened. It was a mistake. Professor Snape never mentioned it again. Nothing. No strange looks from him, absolutely _nothing_. Perhaps he's forgotten?

_As if, Hermione._

But it was all Ron's fault. Why didn't he sit where I ordered him to sit? I got the answer the next day when I confronted him all furious. He couldn't understand why it bothered me so much and admitted he chose the chair that was the closest to the food.

Typical.

Real smart, Ron.

I sucked my teacher off while my boyfriend was sitting a few feet away.

Well, now is not the time to think about that.

Tonight I am going to sleep with Ron for the first time. And it's going to be my first time ever. That is why I am going to do it my way. I trust Ron, but I heard boys could get a bit...selfish when is comes to sex and that is not what I want for my first time. He is going to lay there and allow me to do all the work. I am going to explore and discover what I like, _then_ he could have his turn.

I have talked to him about it and he agrees. He just doesn't know I was being really serious when I said he is not going to do anything other than just lay there.

I look at the clock. It's ten past eleven. Where is he? Is it possible for him to be punctual for anything?

Rolling my eyes, I take a few calming breaths. Then I look down at myself. I have decided to wear a simple black nightie. It's not something I feel comfortable in, but the occasion calls for it.

I grip a wand in my hands and check if everything is in place.

A large bed. _Check._

Slow and romantic music._ Check._

That's pretty much it. What else do we need?

Finally I hear something.

It's him.

I turn off the lights and wait.

I see him.

Well, I see his figure in the dark.

By the way he is moving I can see he is confused. He's holding his wand, ready to attack. I almost laugh at that. Is he playing a game?

Fine, I'll play along.

"Expelliarmus," I call out and his wand flies away, hitting the wall and dissapearing somewhere in the dark.

I laugh, "Ron, you lost, which means I have the right to do anything I want to you."

I quickly flick my wand at him, casting a Silencio.

"No talking," I explain, "Just relax and get on the bed."

He does not obey. He starts walking towards me and I flick my wand again, sending him on the bed. Another few spells and he's tied to the bed, unable to move.

"Ronald, we agreed. This night will be all about _me_ and what_ I_ want."

I slowly approach the bed, careful not to trip over anything, "You'd be proud of me. I was at the restricted section in the library and there are many _many_ interesting books about the art of love making. I'm not even sure why they are keeping books like that at school. Anyway, I've come across many spells that we could use to make things easier. For example, Divesto."

I hear the sound of his clothes being removed and I grin.

"See, much easier and faster."

Why is he moving like that? It looks like he's struggling.

"Ron, calm down, no need to be impatient."

He struggles even more.

"I knew you'd be so wild, it's a good thing I tied you up."

I conjure a blindfold, putting it over my eyes, "I want to make this special for both of us and I've read people feel more if they can't see. You know, relying on other senses, like smell and touch."

When I'm sure I can't see anything, I slowly approach the bed, climbing on it and then I feel him.

His legs.

My hands caress him for a bit and then I climb on top of him, straddling him.

"I know we haven't been doing much since...the winter holiday and I can't explain why, but let me make it up for it. _Tonight_."

I lean down, trying to kiss him, but his nose gets in the way.

That's strange.

Finally my lips find his and I slowly kiss him, but after a second he moves his head to the side, breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong?" I ask, "Are you angry because I tied you down?"

He nods his head, struggling a bit beneath me.

"I can make you change your mind," I whisper, "I've read a lot about this, trust me, I know what I'm doing."

At least I think so.

I press my lips against his neck, nibbling and licking, slowly making my way down to his chest.

Wow.

His chest is really hard and a bit hairy. Not much, but I don't remember seeing hair on his chest when I saw him topless.

"You've grown," I whisper, "In these past couple of months. I like it."

My tongue finds his nipple and I take it in my mouth, playing with it. His breathing accelerates and he starts struggling again. He is just too excited.

I repeat the process with his other nipple and then I raise myself just so I can take the nightie off. I throw it across the room, blushing a bit at the realization that we've never been together while naked. I'm wearing only my knickers and I'm not ready to take them off just yet.

It's too bad he has to be tied down, I'd love to feel his hands on my body, on my skin.

Letting out a moan, I press my body against his, feeling his strong chest against my breasts. I can even feel his heartbeat and it's beating like crazy.

This is nice and intimate. I could stay like this forever.

Then I feel something on the inside of my leg.

Poking me.

Is that - ?

Yes, it is.

I grin, satisfied with the effect I have on him.

My hand reaches between his legs and I grip him, surprised at the size.

"Ron, I'm sorry, but...I can't...use my mouth on you. Don't ask why, just try to understand."

Hopefully, I could satisfy him with my hands.

My other hand slides down to touch his balls. I roll them around with my fingers while I continue to clutch his shaft with my other hand, feeling the silken skin sliding over his hardness as I work it back and forth.

I think it's working. He's enjoying it. I can feel his chest heaving like he's having some kind of a seizure. I continue, adding pressure and soon he's trembling beneath me.

"It's alright, Ron, you don't have to fight it. I've heard boys your age...finish quickly," I assure him, "We have all night, it's alright."

God, he's large.

I pump him faster, expecting him to finish, but he doesn't.

He's saving himself for me, how considerate of him.

I think he's ready.

Am _I_?

I remove my hands from him, quickly taking off my knickers, then stopping for a moment.

"I really wish you could touch me," I say quietly, "But that'll have to wait."

I climb on top of him again, feeling his hot body beneath mine. He's hot and sweaty and I like it.

I can feel him muscles twitching and I lean down again, kissing him. This time he kisses me back, passionately, demanding. This is different. His kisses have always been gentle and a bit shy, I always had to take charge.

I kind of like this new Ron.

He finally breaks the kiss and I can feel his hot breath on my face. Perhaps I could take the Silencing spell down?

No, I can't. He'll start convincing me to untie him and I don't have the time for that.

"Here we go," I whisper, placing him at my entrance, "I'm not really sure if I'm doing this right..."

Did he just groan?

Is he breaking through the curse?

Ignoring that thought, I sit up, my hands at his chest for support and I try to move.

Ouch.

It's a bit uncomfortable.

I try again.

Very slowly I lower myself onto him, biting my lower lip.

A groan escapes me and then I take a deep breath, lowering myself all the way down, my mouth forming an 'O' as I take him all the way in and my buttocks come to rest on his lap.

That feels...different.

A bit uncomfortable.

"J-Just wait a moment," I whisper, a bit out of breath.

He's not moving and neither am I.

I lean down to him, my head resting on his shoulder as I try to get used to him.

A few minutes pass in silence.

Not being able to see anything, I really concentrate on the feelings.

How it feels to have him completely inside of me. I never imagined it could be this intimate. This really is something you only do with a person you know and care about.

I think it's time to move.

Sitting up again, I slide my hips back, feeling his thick organ retreating. Then I pull myself forward gently, letting out a moan.

"Ron...this feels...oh god..."

I pull away again, groaning, then slide back, shuddering. I begin to find a rhythm and start riding him, burying him deeper inside me with every motion.

He's shaking underneath me and I know he wants to be untied, but he'll just have to wait. This is my chance to enjoy myself.

I move faster, my breath coming out in short gasps. Rolling my pelvis in large circles, I let out a short scream as he hits a spot that makes me see stars.

This feels too good.

His body is twitching and I coud swear I feel his hips pumping up to meet mine.

It's nice and everything, but I can't seem to reach the _peak_.

I moan, slowing the pace.

Is that it?

I didn't finish, I did everything right, but I didn't have that moment of pleasure where you feel like you've exploded into million pieces. What did I do wrong? It felt good, it felt _so_ good, but I don't think I've reached an orgasm.

I move over him slowly, not yet stopping completely and then he stiffens, his body going hard and I feel _him_ finish.

I smile, at least _he_ got to feel that moment of complete pleasure.

He twitches a few more times and then his body relaxes completely.

I can hear him breathing.

Slowly, I climb off of him and find my wand at the floor next to the bed.

"How was it?" I ask, taking my blindfold off.

Then I remove the spells I had over the room, including the Silencing spell.

I lay down next to him, closing my eyes.

"I thought you would recognize my...personal area," a voice says.

It's not the voice I expected to hear.

My eyes fly open.

He continues, "After all, you came up-close-and-personal with it once before."

No!

This can't be happening!

I jump out of the bed, grabbing a sheet and covering myself, then tripping over something and dropping onto the floor, losing my wand in the process.

"Granger?"

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," I keep repeating, finding my wand and casting a spell. Suddenly the dark is gone and I can see him.

Professor Snape.

Without clothes.

On the bed.

I shut my eyes, "This can't be happening!"

"Granger, do calm down."

"I'm going to get expelled!"

"No one is going to expel you."

I groan, "I must be dreaming!"

"Granger," he raises his voice, "Do shut up."

I obey, still keeping my eyes closed.

I hear him moving, getting up from the bed and then footsteps.

When I finally allow myself to open my eyes I see him standing over me, completely dressed and holding his wand.

"P-Professor, I'm so sorry, I-I don't know how - "

"Yes, that is very typical for you, isn't it? Making a mistake?"

I'm blushing so hard, I feel like my head is on fire.

"W-Where's Ron? This was not s-supposed to happen - "

"Students are not allowed to wander the castle this late at night. I sent him back to the Gryffindor Tower and he said he is meeting you here."

"He...You are here because of him? He told you I'm here?" I get up from the floor, wrapping the sheet around me, "I am going to _kill_ him!"

Silence.

"And why didn't you say something?" I'm hysterical by now.

His look turns cold, "Perhaps because you tied me to a bed, placing a Silencing spell on me before I had a chance to."

"I assaulted a teacher!" I cry out, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Yes, you certainly gave that phrase a new meaning, Miss Granger."

I look up at him, meeting his eyes. He does not seem worried and there's something else in his eyes, something dark. I can't explain it, but there is something strange with the way he's looking at me.

"Sir, this is...I don't know what to say or do..."

"This is the second time you have made a mistake like this."

"I can't believe it, this isn't happening, it isn't..."

"Perhaps," he starts, slowly, "The universe is trying to tell us something."

"Sir - ?" what is he trying to say?

"Perhaps the universe is trying to tell you to stop making shagging arrangements."

Oh.

"I know," I say, shame evident in my voice, "I'm sorry - "

"No need to apologize," he cuts me off, "Perhaps someday I could return the favor."

What?

I look at him, not believing what he just said.

Did he mean - ?

And then he walks away, leaving me completely confused and shocked.

**A/N: I couldn't resist writing another chapter. Hopefully, you're not disappointed. :) **


End file.
